


Les Gens et les Êtres

by Alien Eyes (LauraDove)



Category: The Invaders (TV)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Deconstruction Fic, Drama, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2021, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Morally Ambiguous Character, Original Character Death(s), POV Antagonist, Science Fiction, genuary 2021
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraDove/pseuds/Alien%20Eyes
Summary: Des créatures sans cœur venues d'une autre planète se dissimulent parmi la population humaine, tramant l'appropriation de la Terre. Harry Danielson connaît bien la paranoïa née d'une menace diffuse mais omniprésente ; un jour, suite à la détection de signaux anormaux par un radiotélescope, il rencontre David Vincent.Il s'agit d'une traduction en français de ma ficPeople And Beings.
Collections: Aliens Don't Care For Human Mating, Genuary 2021, TV Show Fanfiction





	1. Une vie de peur

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [People And Beings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577327) by [Alien Eyes (LauraDove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraDove/pseuds/Alien%20Eyes). 



> Les Envahisseurs ayant eu pas mal de succès en France à l'époque de la diffusion de la série, il y a peut-être des fans qui ne lisent pas en anglais. Du coup, je profite de l'occasion de l' _International Fanworks Day_ (que je détourne un peu, j'admets) pour traduire en français une de mes fanfics. Certes, ce n'est pas ma première production sur Les Envahisseurs, mais c'est ma première pour le couple [Les Envahisseurs/langue française](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works?work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=fr&tag_id=The+Invaders+%28TV%29) (qui contient actuellement uniquement un crossover, dans lequel les éléments des Envahisseurs ne sont guère que mentionnés). _Ha !_
> 
> En passant, j'ai une question pour les habitués de la section francophone d'AO3 : est-ce que je devrais traduire les tags en français ?

En arrivant à l'observatoire pour sa journée de travail, Harry Danielson s'arrêta brièvement et leva les yeux sur le radiotélescope tournant son oreille métallique vers les cieux, avant de reprendre sa marche et de passer la barrière. 

« Bonjour Harry, le salua le gardien. 

– Bonjour Reed », répondit Harry avec un entrain qu'il ne ressentait pas. 

Car Harry savait quelque chose que ses collègues ignoraient : des extraterrestres se mêlaient à eux, ayant pris forme humaine pour se cacher au grand jour. Des extraterrestres, qui comptaient s'approprier la Terre. Des extraterrestres, qui n'auraient reculé devant rien pour préserver le secret de leur présence. Le danger était omniprésent. Le moindre instant d'inattention pouvait signifier d'innombrables morts, à commencer par celle de Harry lui-même. Et pourtant, il n'aurait jamais reculé – l'avenir était en jeu. Un jour, tout cela serait enfin fini, et il connaîtrait de nouveau la paix et la sécurité. Un jour. 

En attendant, cette guerre secrète l'avait actuellement conduit à se faire employer à l'observatoire. Une semaine plus tôt, le radiotélescope avait détecté des signaux inexpliqués en provenance d'une étoile voisine. Les astronomes étaient toujours en train de vérifier les données et de tenter de les confirmer, mais Harry ne savait que trop ce que cela signifiait ; et comme toujours, les extraterrestres s'assureraient que l'humanité continuerait à ignorer leur existence. Tôt ou tard, une occasion se présenterait pour eux de falsifier les résultats et de faire passer les signaux pour une simple anomalie. Harry devait être présent lorsque ce moment arriverait. 

* * *

Harry passa la pause déjeuner avec ses collègues entre silence et banalités, les écoutant parler de leur vie personnelle, riant à leurs plaisanteries, mais sans jamais livrer beaucoup de lui-même. Dans cette guerre souterraine pour la planète, la confiance était impossible. Tout le monde était un ennemi potentiel. Une telle vie était épuisante, mais quel choix y avait-il ? C'était un combat pour la survie contre un ennemi puissant et mortel. Aussi difficiles soient les circonstances, Harry se réconfortait de savoir qu'il faisait ce qui était juste, pour le bien de tous les siens. 

Une jeune femme passa la tête par la porte de la cantine. « Hé, Harry ? appela-t-elle, faisant signe pour attirer son attention. On te demande à l'entrée. » 

Pendant une seconde, Harry se figea. _Hein ?_ Était-ce un piège ? Même dans le cas contraire, le danger pouvait se tapir dans les plus innocents des événements. 

« Désolé, le devoir m'appelle », s'excusa-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie en se levant. 

A l'entrée de l'observatoire, la propriétaire de son logement l'attendait. « M. Danielson, je suis vraiment désolée de vous déranger pendant le repas. Mon père a eu un accident de voiture, et je vais rester avec lui pour au moins quelques jours. Est-ce que vous pouvez surveiller la maison pendant mon absence ? » demanda-t-elle en lui tendant ses clefs. 

Harry relâcha sa respiration, la tension précédente le laissant un peu faible. Rien que les réalités banales de l'existence humaine, donc. « Bien sûr, pas de problème, acquiesça-t-il en prenant les clefs. J'espère qu'il va s'en remettre. » 

* * *

Harry n'était pas le seul nouvel arrivant à l'observatoire : il y avait aussi cet homme qui posait des questions et fouinait partout. Quant à savoir qui il était et ce qu'il voulait, Harry ne pouvait que conjecturer. Mais évidemment, il savait avec certitude que ce n'était pas une coïncidence. 

C'était plus qu'inquiétant ; Harry devait garder un œil sur l'inconnu sans risquer sa vie et conserver une longueur d'avance sur lui. La meilleure option pour les extraterrestres était de remplacer les archives par une version soigneusement altérée montrant des signaux similaires partout dans l'univers ; à l'inverse, un défenseur humain aurait eu intérêt à récupérer les vraies données et mettre des copies en lieu sûr. 

Harry avait fini par trouver où les enregistrements étaient conservés. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser l'individu suspect les atteindre avant lui. Il devait agir cette nuit. 


	2. Miroir déformant

David Vincent jeta un regard noir à Tom Richard, le directeur de l'observatoire. Se faire admettre dans les locaux, parler à divers employés et finalement rencontrer un responsable avait été facile ; les difficultés avaient commencé, comme toujours, à la mention d'extraterrestres. 

« Non, je ne suis pas _certain_ que le signal que vous avez détecté est artificiel, admit David de mauvaise grâce. Nous savons seulement dans les grandes lignes de quelle région du ciel ils viennent. Mais si c' _est_ leur planète, il est vital de sécuriser vos données avant qu'ils puissent y accéder. Et de mettre sous protection vos astronomes, aussi. 

– Ou sinon, vos croquemitaines de l'espace risqueraient de tuer toute l'équipe pour empêcher l'information de se répandre ? demanda Tom d'un ton sarcastique. Vous m'excuserez d'être un rien sceptique que qui que ce soit agisse de manière aussi extrême, créatures venues d'ailleurs ou pas. 

– Vous ne pouvez pas raisonner comme si c'étaient des gens, souligna David. Ces êtres n'ont pas d'émotion, pas d'empathie, pas de respect de la vie humaine. Ils assassineront n'importe qui menaçant de les exposer au grand jour. Ils comptent sur l'ignorance et l'incrédulité pour rester cachés : avec une preuve de vie intelligente dans l'espace, le public commencerait à se demander s'ils ne seraient pas déjà là. Ce serait beaucoup plus dur pour eux d'éviter d'attirer la suspicion. » 

Et le gouvernement accepterait plus volontiers d'écouter lui aussi, ce qui était, évidemment, ce que David espérait. Cela donnerait du poids à tous les rapports et témoignages ; assez, espérait-il, pour activement lancer une investigation. Trouver des preuves concluantes ne serait qu'une question de temps. Enfin, l'humanité se défendrait et chasserait l'envahisseur de la planète. 

Tom se massa les tempes. Quel dingue paranoïaque que ce Vincent. « Je suis désolé, M. Vincent, mais vous faites perdre son temps à tout le monde, à commencer par vous-même. Maintenant, s'il-vous-plaît, partez et laissez-nous travailler. » 

* * *

Les extraterrestres que combattait David étaient sans pitié et redoutables, mais le mépris et l'humiliation constants, l'hostilité même, auxquels les siens le soumettaient étaient peut-être encore pires. Il devait combattre l'incrédulité humaine en plus d'êtres inhumains. 

Mais il n'abandonnerait pas. Il ne le pouvait pas. Même si cela signifiait violer la loi. Si les astronomes refusaient de prendre des mesures pour protéger leurs données en attendant de les avoir analysées en profondeur et d'avoir publié leurs résultats, _il_ le ferait, cette nuit. 

* * *

Caché derrière un buisson, alors qu'il regardait le dernier groupe partir pour rentrer chez eux après leur journée de travail, David ne se souciait vraiment pas que son intrusion sur le terrain de l'observatoire soit techniquement illégale. Il devait attendre assez longtemps pour ne pas être pris, mais pas assez pour donner à ses ennemis une chance d'en avoir terminé. 

Il s'apprêtait à courir en direction du bâtiment quand une femme se présenta à la grille et parla avec le gardien, lequel quitta son poste pour entrer dans l'observatoire. Maintenant, David devait attendre ou risquer de tomber face-à-face avec lui : même si l'homme _était_ un extraterrestre, il ne ferait rien avec un témoin à l'entrée – à moins qu'elle ne soit l'une d'entre eux également. Après quelques minutes, le gardien n'était toujours pas revenu et la femme pénétra dans le bâtiment à son tour. 

Tout en restant hors de vue, David se mit à la suivre. 

* * *

Avec un coup d'œil aux alentours pour s'assurer de l'absence de témoins, l'extraterrestre se glissa dans la salle des archives. Récupérer la clef avait été facile. La sécurité laissait à désirer : qui irait voler ou détruire les enregistrements d'un radiotélescope ? Leur valeur n'était ni monétaire ni stratégique, seulement scientifique. Le vrai danger commençait maintenant ; l'extraterrestre ne pouvait se permettre de se faire prendre avant d'avoir fini de truquer les données pour faire passer les observations pour une anomalie standard. 

Pour les extraterrestres, la Terre était un piège mortel. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient pris le pouvoir, le plus innocent des événements pouvait faire boule de neige et échapper à tout contrôle, pas seulement pour eux-mêmes individuellement – chacun d'entre eux n'était qu'une unique personne, leur sort n'avait aucune importance – mais pour leur espèce toute entière. Si leur existence était découverte, ils seraient combattus, et détruits. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils avaient _besoin_ de cette planète. Et le hasard, autant que l'humanité, était leur ennemi. 


	3. La loi de la nécessité

Reed s'arrêta au seuil de la salle des archives pour regarder avec perplexité la scène s'offrant à ses yeux : « Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'ai cherché partout. »

Alarmé, Harry releva brusquement la tête, interrompu dans son travail de dissimulation de l'existence des extraterrestres. Ses semblables.

Sans comprendre encore ce à quoi il se retrouvait mêlé, Reed poursuivit : « Ta propriétaire est revenue. Son père est mort à l'hôpital et elle voulait te prévenir qu'elle serait à la maison. Je crois qu'elle a vraiment besoin qu'on lui tienne compagnie, aussi.

– Bien sûr », répondit Harry, comme s'il ne venait pas d'être surpris en train de falsifier les enregistrements. Comme s'il n'était pas sur le point de se débarrasser de l'infortuné gardien.

Tout en suivant Reed, il glissa la main dans la poche pour prendre son arme, un disque meurtrier. Il avait juste besoin de s'approcher suffisamment…

En chemin, le gardien retourna son regard vers Harry. « Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu _faisais_ … » Il s'interrompit en voyant l'objet extraterrestre dans la paume de Harry. Pendant une fraction de seconde, ses yeux s'élargirent de compréhension soudaine et de peur. Tout était donc vrai, Harry était l'un des extraterrestres de Vincent… Puis il n'y pensa plus et se contenta de défendre chèrement sa vie.

Au début, la lutte tourna à l'avantage de Reed. Les humains étaient plus forts, plus adroits, et tout simplement de meilleurs combattants. Harry cria de douleur quand l'angle vif d'une armoire en métal trancha profondément le dos de sa main, l'obligeant à lâcher son arme.

Mais contrairement à l'extraterrestre, Reed ne savait pas pour quoi il se battait. Harry luttait non seulement pour lui-même, mais pour tous les siens, sur Terre et à domicile. Il n'avait rien à perdre, quand l'échec était synonyme d'extinction pour eux.

Après un coup de poing qui fit chanceler Reed, Harry récupéra tant bien que mal son disque et le plaqua sur la nuque de l'homme, le réduisant au silence à jamais. Il ne regrettait rien : l'avenir des siens était menacé. Quelle importance avait un unique humain ? Il cacha rapidement le corps derrière une fontaine à eau, et se hâta de retourner terminer sa tâche.

* * *

En entrant dans la salle des archives, David surprit Harry en train remettre en place un dossier.

« Écartez-vous, grogna-t-il entre ses dents, revolver pointé sur la créature se faisant passer pour un homme. Lentement. »

Harry obéit avec un sourire hésitant et effrayé. « Écoutez, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent mais… »

David l'interrompit froidement : « Pas la peine d'essayer. » Son regard tomba sur la main de Harry, et sur la coupure sans la moindre trace de sang. « Je sais ce que vous êtes. »

Il était inutile de continuer à faire semblant : Harry se redressa et cessa de jouer les innocents. « Vous arrivez trop tard, M. Vincent. J'ai déjà modifié les enregistrements. Vous pourrez dire ce que vous voudrez aux autres, ils ne vous croiront jamais. Autant me laisser partir.

– Et quoi encore, rétorqua David. Nous avons trouvé le corps là-bas, la police arrive. Le meurtre, toujours le meurtre, commenta-t-il avec un mépris rageur avant de continuer à voix haute : Vous venez avec moi. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Tuer ou être tués – tel était le choix qu'avaient les extraterrestres sur Terre, et là, dans la salle des archives, le dilemme se posait à l'échelle individuelle une fois de plus. Au fond, peu importait laquelle des deux options l'emporterait, du moment que Harry évitait la capture. Maintenant le secret des siens assuré, le reste était secondaire.

Malgré tout, aussi faibles soient ses chances, Harry aurait préféré vivre. Il empoigna un tabouret, la seule sorte d'arme à portée de main, et s'élança vers David. Tuer ou être tués. Sans hésiter, son opposant leva le revolver et tira plusieurs coups. L'extraterrestre grimaça sous la douleur des balles s'encastrant dans son torse ; lâchant son arme improvisée, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et s'écroula. Alors qu'il mourrait, ses dernières pensées furent pour les siens. À sa manière, il avait protégé leurs chances de continuer à vivre. Sa mort n'était pas cher payer pour la préservation de leur avenir.

David regarda le corps de Harry virer au rouge incandescent et se consumer en quelques secondes pour ne laisser qu'une vague trace de cendres. Puis, sans plus de pensée pour l'extraterrestre mort, il partit pour le prochain champ de bataille. Sa guerre ne se terminerait que quand il aurait stoppé ces êtres froids, cruels et inhumains.


End file.
